Pillow Talk
by Stephycats7785
Summary: He knew everything about me while I knew nothing. The secrets of my past were known by the man I saw as my future. Drabble series!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pillow Talk

Rating: T

Pairing: Dom/Letty with mentions of Brian/Mia

Summary: He knew everything about me while I knew nothing. The secrets of my past were known by the man I saw as my future.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Fast and Furious franchise!

AN: I love the Fast and Furious series and I was watching the newest one on DVD and was hit with this inspiration. I have never written for this fandom before so I am probably no good at it, but this is just a test for this fandom anyways to see if people like it and if I should write more so let me know what you think and I hope you like it.

A blank slate, that's what I am if you take the time to think about it. The things I knew of my past could be counted on the fingers of one hand and most of it was what I had been told by others. Everyone had been understanding and a great help, but the truth was they didn't know much about me anyways because apparently I hadn't been one for opening up and sharing my secrets. From what Mia had told me, the only person who I ever really spoke to was Dom which made sense considering from what I could gather we had been together since we were kids. He knew everything about me while I knew nothing. The secrets of my past were known by the man I saw as my future.

"How did we end up together Dom?" The question slipped past my lips from where I was laying my head on his chest and running the fingers of one hand along the outline of his abs. I may not remember him, but just being near him felt like home, it felt as if I belonged in his arms and according to the street racing legend, I did.

"The first time we met kind of cemented the presence of the other in each other's lives. We had grown up together, but I had always thought of you as Mia's friend until your first street race. I think it was in that moment I fell in love with you." A gravely chucked accompanied his words and I looked up to find him smiling softly almost as if he was experiencing the moment all over again. "You were so confident in the way you drove and I found it sexy because you weren't like other girls. I had never known you were in to cars, well Mia had mentioned it a couple of times, but I thought she meant barbie cars or something. Of course you broke my nose when I told you that you should be home playing with your dolls and after that you were just always there. Your mom was never around and by the time you reached high school you were basically living with us. The rest just sort of happened. I think we always knew we would end up together so we saw no reason to put a label on our relationship. We were always Letty and Dom, labels weren't our thing and we didn't need them anyways."

"I wish I could remember." I mumbled while trying to picture what he was saying in my mind. The way he described it made it so that I could visualize the scene, yet the emotions behind the pictures were missing and so the picture in my mind was like a movie when it should be a memory. "When I woke up in that hospital I remembered nothing, but I felt as if I were missing a part of me other than my memories and I searched for a long time, but I finally got it back when you came looking for me in London. It sounds corny I know, but it's the truth Dom; I was never going to be complete without you in my life."

"Ride or die Letty, we always said we would ride together until we died together." He stated while running his fingers in my hair. "You once asked me why I would jump from that car in order to catch me knowing we may not make it and that is why. I had lost you once and I knew I couldn't go through all that again. I would have rather died than lived my life without you in it for a second time."

With a smile I pressed my lips against his softly. "Baby you have such sweet pillow talk. Tell me more about us."

"What do you want to know?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I maneuvered myself in to a more comfortable position since we would probably be here for a while. "Everything."

End!

Please R&R like always!


	2. Jesse

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Fast and Furious franchise!

Dom's Pov-

"Who is Jesse?" I had been working on a junk Charger I found for a cheap price when I heard Letty enter the garage. I hadn't expected her home today since Mia was going to take her out shopping for some new things, but apparently the plans had changed for whatever reason.

Crawling out from under the Charger, I sat up and and wiped the grease off of my arms. "Jesse is, I mean he was once a part of our crew, hell he was a part of our family. He was the smartest kid around and if you dreamed it up he could design it. Jesse was my brother and after he got over his crush on you when he realized you were taken, you became like the mother he never had."

"Where is he now?" She questioned coming to sit down next to me on the cement floor. "How come he's not here with us? I hear the others mention him once in a while and I've seen a few pictures, but nobody ever talks about what happened to him and when I ask they rapidly change the subject. Dom, I know you'll be honest with me and even though I appreciate the others trying to spare my feelings, I am a big girl and I want to know the truth; I need to know the truth in order to go on with my life, I can't have anymore secrets."

In a way I understood why she needed to hear the truth, but even though it had been years, talking about Jesse was still hard for me to do. He had been a kid, a scared kid who only wanted to make his father proud and I had failed to protect him just like I had failed in saving Vince and even Letty from when she worked for Bragga undercover. I suppose the loss of Jesse would always hurt and talking or not talking about him wouldn't change anything.

"He died." I said with pain lacing each syllable. "It was during race wars and Jesse wanted to win some money for when his dad got out of prison and he bet against Johnny Tran and of course he never stood a chance because Tran had the money to get the best of everything. When he lost, Jesse got scared and drove off. I tried to find him first and I found him here, but so did Tran and he shot him down. Jesse never stood chance, but in the end I took out Tran with the help of Brian."

"Dom, I'm sorry I brought it up; I had no idea." Letty leaned up against my side and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "I may not remember him, but I feel like there is this hole inside of me and now I know why. While I don't remember what happened to him, I know it wasn't his fault. If you could have saved him then I am sure you would've done so; I mean, look at all the trouble you went through to get me back in your life."

"Never apologize for wanting to know more about the past." I replied and pressed my lips to her forehead. Standing up, I offered her my hand. "Come on, I am going to take you somewhere special. Maybe it will even jog your memory."

"I suppose there is no harm in trying." She commented taking my hand before I pulled her up.

AN: So I decided to make this a drabble series and the chapters will be short, but I still hope you enjoy them.

Please R&R like always!


	3. Left Behind Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Fast and Furious!

Letty POV-

Even since Dom had started telling me more about my past, I had been getting these flashes in my mind. They only lasted a few seconds and usually I ended up more confused than I had been to begin with, but my most recent memory, at least I think it was a memory, had been more vivid than the others. I hadn't told Dom about these flashes in to my past yet because I didn't want to get his hopes up for no reason. That was about to change though because I needed answers about this latest memory and only he would have them.

I found him in the garage tinkering with his newest pet project, a 69 forest green charger. We had found it in a junkyard and decided that it was worth fixing up. Brian and Mia didn't know this, but Dom planned to give this to his nephew Jack when he turned 16, which wouldn't be for a long while so there was no need to rush the restoration of this piece of classic american muscle. Anyways, since he was under the car, I went to stand next to where he was positioned under the car and kicked his shin just hard enough to get his attention.

"You said the last time we saw each other was in the DR, but you failed to mention why." I knew I should get to the point plain and simple because skidding around it would simply be a waste of time. "Why didn't you take me with you when you left the DR? Why did you leave me there alone without anything other than a note?"

Dom slid out from under the car and stood up. He wiped his hands slowly with a rag before turning and giving me his full attention. "I did it to keep you safe."

I knew I shouldn't be angry since I did not remember all the facts and details which led to his decision, but I just couldn't seem to get my emotions in check. "Well how did that plan work out for you Dom? When you raced me in London you said ride or die remember? What happened to that in the DR? I'm sure you had noble intentions or whatever, but in the end where did it get us? I would have been better off if we had stuck together; I mean at least then I probably would still have my memories. You said you would tell me everything about our past, but it has to be everything, it can't just be the good times. Relationships take work and honesty, so if you want us to work then you need to be honest with me no matter what because if we can't trust each other than we will never work."

After I said what need to be said, I waited for him to say something, anything really. For a long while we were both quiet just looking at the other. I could tell that Dom was struggling with something and I wanted to help him, but somehow I knew this was something he needed to deal with on his own. If he wanted my help then he would ask for it.

"You're right." He said before grabbing my hand. "I haven't told you the truth about everything and I have my reasons, but I want to tell you now. Will you take a walk with me?"

TBC...

AN: This is short I know, but my chapters are going to be short like I said. Anyways, I do hope you all liked this chapter it is a two parter sort of.

Please R&R like always!


	4. Left Behind 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Fast and Furious!

Letty POV-

Neither Dom or I spoke as we got in to his car and hit the open road. I had absolutely no idea where he was taking me and it did not appear as if he would be revealing the secret location any time soon. I wanted to so say something, anything really, but the problem was it was Dom who should be doing the talking right and I would just have to wait until he was ready to do so. I understood this must be uncomfortable for him, but I had a right to know since it was my past as well.

About forty minutes later we came to a stop in the middle of the road. I wasn't sure why I felt as if I knew this place somehow, but I did and a part of me, the part I didn't understand, was terrified. I felt as if this place was an end to something which did not make any sense at all, at least not to me, but perhaps Dom would shed some light it for me.

"This is where you died." When Dom fell to his knees, I was quick to kneel beside him as he continued with what he had been saying. "Well this is where I thought you had died. Letty, I won't try to make excuses as to why I left you in the DR. I had my reasons for doing so, but to be honest I really don't remember what they were. I wanted you safe, I didn't want you to be anywhere near me when the law finally caught up with me. I thought it would be better if you came back here to watch over Mia for me. When she called to tell me you had died, I knew my leaving had been a mistake and yet there was nothing I could do to rewind the past and change things. This is one of the first places I came after I arrived back. Mia and Brian don't know this, but when I first got back and would go out, Mia thought I was off doing other things, but the truth is I was here; every single night I came to this spot because it was the last connection I had to you and I wasn't anywhere near ready to let go of you yet."

I nodded in understanding. "I get it Dom, I really do, but you have to know that in the future, no matter what happens, we can't just walk out of each other's lives you know? If one of us in danger than we both are. You want to keep me safe, which is sweet, but you can't have it one way for you and then completely another way for me. You know from experience what will happen and I know neither of us want another DR situation."

"When I thought you were dead, a part of me followed you and I wanted to die as well. That is why I was so reckless trying to avenge you; while I wanted revenge, I wanted to be with you more no matter what I had to do in order to make that happen." He sighed before pushing himself off the ground and in to a standing position. "What you said is true, I know that Letty, yet it doesn't mean I will always remember because when it comes to you, there isn't anything I wouldn't do. We have both done things in the past we probably shouldn't have, but we did it for each other and I'd do it again if it would ensure your safety."

"Including jumping off a bridge not knowing if you will make it or not." I replied with a smile tinged with sadness and a bit of loss. "I'm not saying that we won't mess up once and a while and break the rules based on our deal, but the heart of the matter is we both know that even if we mess up once in a while, we will always be honest no matter what. Do we have a deal?"

I honestly did get where he was coming from because I felt the same, but neither of us wanted history to repeat itself and so changes would have to made when it came to our relationship. I had once read somewhere that the only good thing about mistakes was the fact you could learn from them and that is what we would do.

"I never could say no to you Letty, so yeah, we have a deal, but I have one condition." The smirk on his face told me that whatever he was about to say was meant to be taken with some humor. "Just don't die on me or lose your memory again because honestly, it's a real pain having to track you down and explain every detail of our past together."

Hey!" I playfully punched him in the stomach before laughing lightly and clearing the air of some of the choking tension. "You better be nicer to me Dom or I'll tell Mia about how you let Jack stay up past his bedtime whenever we watch him."

If possible he paled slightly. "You wouldn't dare."

This time I was the one to smirk playfully. "Oh I so would and you know it. Come on, lets go home Dom."

TBC...

AN: I am not sure what will happen next so if you have something you want to see then leave it in a review and I will see what I can do.

Please R&R like always!


End file.
